Earth Day Celebration
by Fox Keyblader Illusions Angel
Summary: It's Earth Day and Judy loves it along with her twin brother Jude and their friends. Like always they cerebrate Earth Day by gardening. They make sure each garden is beautiful and that enjoy everyone will enjoy and can use. (AU when they're same age and meet as kits. More details after the story. Thank you, Dizzie HamHam Writer for inspiring me the idea to do my own AU kit story)


**Judy POV **

**Once again I don't own Zootopia does. First mini story of mini series when Nick and Judy met as kits and became friends. They're same age just a months apart. I made this a day and hence why it quick but fun story. Also them taking care of their Earth very well unlike how we take care of us. I see animals being much better at doing that than a lot of can me. I try to take care of the Earth best I can and wish I could do more. Others will be more in detail. Now onto the story. **

Earth Day has always been a favorite of mine. For we should take care of the planet for it's our only home. We do take care of our planet very well far from perfect but its better than nothing. For we could take care of it badly and risk destroying our home and we would no longer have a home. The world can end up like Wall.E or wasteland in some movie and book. Those I know we don't have to worry about for its all fictional. I know fiction not real.

This year I'm going to celebrate Earth Day in Bunnyburrow in which we take seriously. Like how serious we take Carrot Days. As a mostly farming community, it makes a lot of sense. Bunnyburrow is so beautiful and you would love to live here. There's more to it than rabbits and hare farms. I can't understand why rabbits and hares have to do something farming related. We can be anything we want to be. I don't want to be a carrot farmer but a police officer. Hopefully in Zootopia for its a great city. Where anyone can be anything that they want to be, Nothing wrong with Bunnyburrow and it would be nice to be a police officer back home. Yet if I am I know my family would overact anytime I would be I danger. Bunnyburrow is a safe place but like any city or town, it has bad and a dark side.

Also, I'm going to celebrate Earth Day in Zootopia as well. Which I can't wait for to happen for I love Zootopia. Someday I'm going to live there and have a great career as an officer. Of course, I live in Zootopia alone. Going to have a nice apartment as well and having friends in Zootopia as well.

"We should get going shouldn't we," Judy asked

Looking up to see my twin brother Jude and smile. We're the rare type of litter where there's only to kittens. That's what you call a rabbit baby. For rabbits and hares have a lot of kittens. So that means we have a lot of siblings. Which can be a blessing and a curse. Even with that, I wouldn't change my family. Even with their overprotective nature, I love my family very much. Jude one of the few that believes I can be a cop. He doesn't want to be a carrot farmer each. He doesn't what he wants to be yet but he will figure it out. After all, we're only ten and he has all the time in the wrong to decide. He's wearing his Earth Day shirt and jeans. While I'm wearing my Earth day shirt which is navy blue and jeans as well.

"Alright let's go," I say

We're going to head over to the kits community garden. Which is taken care of by kits of course adults give us what we need but we take care of it very well. It's always a fun thing that we can do. It's a large garden and there's always a vote what we're going to plant. It's mostly the same every year but it's always fun to do. My best friend Catherynne loves to do it and she really loves nature. Flowers are her favorite. She can tell you a lot about flowers. Most get annoyed when she gets into full detail for she goes way into it. We're not bothered by it for she's great as who she is. Also, she has Asperger's and she proud of who she is and wouldn't change herself. We don't want her to change as well. For she doesn't need to change. The only time you need to change is for the better. For the most part everyone a good mammal. We know there are bad mammals out there and we will meet there. Gideon Gray is a bad mammal for he's a bully. Along with his friend Travis. It's not because they're predators or that Gideon is a fox. For everyone can be a bully and mean. I have met rabbits and hares who are jerks. Gideon may be a bully but he would never harm the kit garden. I think he likes it or part of me thinks he doesn't want to get into major trouble. Whoever messes with the gardens or fields has to pay a big fine and it's a really big fine. Also, they have to do community service as well. Bunnyburrow has it happened in the past and whoever did it pay for the crimes they did. Whoever does crimes should pay for what they have done. It doesn't matter who they are they have to pay for that's what how things run. For everyone deserves justice.

We head over to the Kit garden and it's in the area where we like to hang out. Playing sports and having lots of fun. Just like kits should be like and a lot of kits have come. It's always like this and it's great that it happens. There are other Earth Day actives we can do and we love this the best. After this, we're going to head over to Zootopia and have Earth Day celebrations as well. My big sister I going to take us to that and we're going to have fun with that. For gardening always fun and different was hard work goes into farming.

"I was waiting for you two." Catherynne said

Looking to see Catherynne and smile. She's wearing her Earth Day outfit and she looks great. Of course, she always looks great. She heads over to us and gives us each a hug. She only does that to the mammals she feels comfortable with. If she doesn't she doesn't like their touch. No one should be put into a position that makes them uncomfortable. For that's something you shouldn't do. Catherynne is a rabbit like me but is an Amami rabbit. Also, she has small ears. Having hazel green eyes and navy blue glasses. Having dark brown fur and is the same height as well. Also is the same built like me. Jude is just a little more muscular than us.

"Of course you did." I say "Now let's down to gardening"

Heading inside the kit garden and nothing is growing yet. Other than the very old cherry blossom tree. Which has been around for hundreds of years and still is a strong and healthy tree. Surviving through so much like a few harsh long winters. A bad drought and even being hit by lighting. Surviving harsh storms and it shows that nature can be a fighter. The tree going to last forever or if not a new tree will be planted. Seeing Mrs. Cornwell is here and she oversees the garden. Making sure it's taken off and stuff like that.

"Alright, it's time to start a new garden for this year." Mrs. Cornwell said, "You know what to do and you need help come to me."

"Yes, Mrs. Cornwell." We said

There's a lot to choose from and we head off to work. Kits break into groups and we will be in group three. Deciding to start out with daisies. A simple yet pretty flower that comes in many colors. So we can make a nice flower arrangement with them. Heading over to an empty spot and it will be perfect for the daisies.

"I think a rainbow or our own creation of rainbow would do," Jude said

"I was going to say that." I say "We totally have twin telepathy."

"You two do," Catherynne said, "I love the idea lets get to work."

The three of us laugh and Jude looks over at me and gives me his look. I smile at him and we truly do have a special bond. So we get to work right away and start making our daisy rainbow. For daises do come in different colors. Deciding that light purple will be first followed by shocking pink, bronze white, bright orange, sunny yellow, pale pink, soft yellow, bright white, peach, blazing red, dark raspberry, purple, and maroon. Mrs. Cornwell likes what we're doing and she heads to check on other kits. In the next area, we plant some Snapdragons. The colors are yellow and orange, violet and red. Deciding to make that a pattern. It's also a wonderful sight to see and the garden to be beautiful. With all of us together we going to finish in no time. We also decide that our last flower will be sunflowers. For the three of us love them so much. Having yellow, red, whites, and bi-colors. Ranging them to be so beautiful. Everyone going to love this garden. It's going to be so colorful and full of life. For it's so beautiful and we put a lot of hard work into doing it. The three of us dirty but we're used to in for living on farms. Also, we like playing in the dirt.

"Alright, we did so great."

"That we did and we made the garden colorful," I say

"Now let's do it in Zootopia!" Catherynne cheered

The three of high five each other and head to join the group of kits. Mrs. Cornwell tells us what a great job we did and that everyone going to love the garden. We know that's the truth and we gather around for a picture. We get to keep a copy and it's going to be on the paper. Which is a kit dream come true. For it's awesome to be on the paper. Catherynne dislikes being pictures but in this cases like this and another case, she likes it. The three of us decide to pose like we're flowers and having a blast like that. After the photo is taken we head off.

"We have clean up a bit and then it's off to Zootopia," Catherynne said

"Yes, and we're going to have a blast," I say

"For Zootopia always fun." Jude said, "The last one to Hopps home is a rotten egg."

Jude takes off first and we look at each other. Jude always does that and he is a fast runner. Both of laugh and we take off. We're fast runners and well. I can run forever or it seems like forever. For it's never to early to train to be a police officer. Catherynne also believes I can be a police officer and she still has to find her dream. I know she can find it. As we get close to our large home we passed by Jude and playful stick out tongue out. Slow and steady wins the race and cheaters ever win. Of course, he does that for fun and we always have fun. Seeing that Gayle one of our sisters wanting for us. Looking so much like us minus the purple eyes. For we're the only ones to have moms. She has lovely blue eyes. From our excited and rushing, she knows we're ready to head to Zootopia.

* * *

Zootopia is always a breathtaking sight. We have been to Zootopia a few times and the sight will always be great. The city is also very green and that makes Zootopia so great. We're going to create a community garden at a new community center. Where families can come to have lots of fun at a low price or free if they can't pay. There's going to be a roof garden and along with a garden in front and back of the community building. A lot of kits have volunteered and were divided into groups. The three of us and along with Nick and Katheryn we're on the roof. We're going to have so much fun. Both Nick and Katheryn are foxes. Nick's a red fox while Katheryn is ab Arctic fox. We met once summer after Nick's family came to Bunnyburrow for the same and Katheryn went with them. We slowly became friends and we helped each other out. Nick wearing a nice green shirt and brown pants. While Katheryn wearing a flower shirt and black pants.

My parents, we're to keen on me being friends with foxes. His parents were happy that we became friends. I learned to change views because of them. Just because they're foxes and nothing more than that. Foxes are not bad mammals for anyone can be bad. It's not the species you are. Or that you're a predator or prey it's up to you if you're bad or good. Stereotyping is bad and being a bigot and racist is really bad. My parents are okay now and hopefully someday and soon they will truly accept foxes. They just bring up predators but always brought up foxes were the worst.

"Let's make this garden beautiful." Katheryn said

"Yes, let's get to it," Nick said

We got a lot to do but it's going to be great. Hard work going to pay off for anyone can get fresh fruit and vegetables that they need. To have some nature in the downtown area of Zootopia for it has twelve districts. So very mammal can live a good life here. We have seen most of Zootopia. Nick and Katheryn are great guides. Along with our other friends. They're helping out in different groups. I know they're having lots of fun just like we are. Katheryn planned out everything. For she loves nature as well. Also a very talented photographer. She hopes to open her own business. Nick going to help her out with that. He's a talented artist just like his mother. Little believe in her for a mammal with Autism can't run a business. Katheryn has high functioning Autism and she'll prove them wrong. Having troubles but doesn't let that stop her. Just like I will prove everyone wrong. A rabbit can become a police officer. I'll be the first rabbit officer. Nothing going to stop me.

Planting tomato seeds in a pot. Which next to all the other vegetables that they're going to grow. Katheryn took a lot of time to plan this out. She was it to be perfect and mammals are going to love it. Katheryn taking pictures and a photographer she loves to make photo books. She has a bunch and they're all great. Wishing I had talent like that but that's what makes Nick and Katheryn great. We all have our strength and weaknesses. For that makes us who we are.

"This going to be a beautiful garden," Catherynne said

"It truly going to be," Katheryn said

I know it's going to be beautiful. For nature is like that and we should keep it that way. If we don't we would lose everything. That's something we can't let happen. Finishing up planting the tomatoes. Now going to plant some beautiful flowers. Which are Primroses and different colors. Also so beautiful as well. Katheryn planned out how they will go. Of course, making sure everyone was fine with it. We totally are and it's going to be perfect. Nick has been planting some roses. Mammals are going to love it. For a lot of mammals love roses. They're great flowers and they symbol different things. Like red roses present love and yellow friendship. While Jude and Catherynne are planting flowers as well. While Katheryn multi-tasking and doing great. We chat with each other while doing gardening. We visit when we can and summers are easier for we don't have school. The yellow flowers go in the middle for that's Katheryn favorite color. It suits her very well for she's bright and happy like that.

"Like I always say your Polaroid camera," I say

"Like always thank you Judy and I love them." Katheryn said

I smile as she takes the picture and the camera so cool. Uncommon nowadays due to cameras advancing and she has different types of cameras. But those are her favorite and I can understand why. The photos come out right away and that's so cool. She takes care of her cameras very well and they're important to her. I know for sure she'll have a great business and she knows I will be a great cop. Along with Nick. She shows the picture once it forms and she told me how it works. I like hearing about it and she's always happy to explain it. I look great as always.

"Another great picture for the books." I say

"I agree with that like always." Katheryn said

She carefully places the photo inside a folder and places it in her homemade flower bag. Her mother made that for her and that's one of her treasures as well. Heading to takes pictures of my brothers, our friends and herself. Having a blast doing that and finishing up her flower and plant spot. So I finish my primroses and other flowers as well.

"We did so great and they're going to love it." Katheryn said, "Now time for one last photo."

The owner and those who will work at the community center loved it. Same for our friends who saw and it other kits who were helping out. Soon Zootopia will see what we kits have done. We took photos for the ZNN and I can't wait to see them. We do get the paper and watch the news. The garden does look so great and so very colorful. Everyone going to enjoy it and Katheryn took a lot of pictures. Nick going to paint and sketch a lot of artwork as well. Both are going to be so great and Jude and I can't wait to see them. We gather to the center of the roof garden and pose ourselves. Nick stands to me. Jude stands to my right and Catherynne right next to him. Katheryn in front of us so she can take the picture. She looks up at Nick and smiles.

"Nick bunny ears don't work on rabbits," Katheryn said

"I know but they're always fun to do," Nick said. Nick always likes to have fun and it's great when he funny. For that makes him great. I know he's doing it to me. For he likes to playful tease me and I do the same to him. Always having with that. Sometimes Jude and Katheryn join the fun. Playfully punching in the shoulder like always do. He rubs like I hurt him when I really didn't. "Yep, you can take care of criminals with that punch."

"Of course, and criminals will fear my sister," Jude said

"I second to that," Catherynne said

"Me too and say Earth Day." Katheryn

We quickly laugh and they're right. I will put fear into criminals and they will see that I'm more than a cute rabbit. I will show them what we're capable of. We gather around to take a great photo. Saving Earth Day as Katheryn takes the picture and once again with a different kind of camera. This Earth Day has been so great. This garden going to help so many people and that's the greatest thing ever. Everyone should have the chance to have fresh food and see the beauty of nature.

**First story done and I had plan for Easter AU when Nick and Judy are the same age and meet as kits. But my idea was to little for full story. So that will come up in the story. Same for the mini stories that I will do. Which I plan to do when FTB is finished. This AU has a lot of the characters in FTB. That will be same character wise or different. Also new characters as well. Aurora will not exist in when AU when Nick and Judy are the same age and become friends as kits. Casey and her friends as well. Maybe the kidnapped victims haven't decided yet. I don't want things to be weird for she's always gong to be the same. I'll do more Zootopia stories as well. Like Zistopia, AU universe that Missing mammal case never happend. So Judy going to prove herself in a different way. Of course more of FTB that will be triogly as of now. I hope you enjoyed and see you next time readers. **


End file.
